Truly Crimson Red
by VIVILAVI
Summary: Better Summary Inside: Clary and Jace are bounty hunters and aren't supposed to fall in love, Kind Valentine is hiding something and Clary knows that for a fact, Clary doesn't know if her mom is still alive of not, Jace is just following along with the adventure; what are these two to do about their lives? Is everything really as it seems? Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia. Future Smut; M.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: _First off, yay! First time writing a Clace fic! Whoop whoop! Second, welcome, peoples! How are you today? No? Ok. Third, as you all may know(just by stumbling your happy selves across this), that I, too,love The Mortal Instruments. Fourth, and last...I think, I'm still learning punctuation_** _ **so I'm not going to have this thing looking like something Mr. Cleanmade. Yes, I did just compare a fully revised story to Mr. Clean. I'm only ELEVEN. Are you judging me now?**_

 ** _I just don't want people to be like 'omg, that eleven-year-old is writing smut!O.O' Yes, I have written smut before. It might not be that good(although all the peeps that have read it says its off the charts), but I've taken some 'interest' in it so I'm going to keep writing it with my head held up high._ **

**Summary:** Choose your target. Go for the kill. Get caught. Wait to be executed. That's the process; the process that every Grade 'A' criminal goes through. The job that the two best bounty hunters have to do? Catch every single one of them for the King that face pops up on a WANTED poster. Jace and Clary have been working for the King for the past three years. They've stayed together through thick and thin and have been by each others side since Jace found an unconscious Clary on the side of an abandoned building.

She thanked him but was like a closed book you couldn't get open when you were around her. Now, they're both the best of friends and partnered bounty hunters, catching the nastiest criminals by each others side. Yet, they have a little problem. They're in love with each other, aren't supposed to be in love, and won't confess for fear of their jobs to one another. How are they supposed to get through this with murders and robbers to catch, Clary still searching for her mother, and Jace having wet dreams about the fiery read-head almost at least once every week? These two are in for some shit, for sure. **Clace. No pacific updating schedule. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

 **~o~O~o~**

 ** _Truly Crimson Red - Chapter One: Prologue_**

 **~o~O~o~**

The old, musty smell of rusty manacles grasped at Clary's nostrils. She wriggled her nose, trying to block out the smell she'd thought she would have gotten used to after three years of working for the King. The smoky atmosphere still made her eyes sting and water.

The eerie feel of being underground with what Idris called Grade 'A' criminals that mainly consisted of highly professional bank robbers, murders, non-remorseful serial killers, and identity thieves still made her a little uneasy even if she refused to show it. The way every single one of them looked at Clary made her either want to stick her tongue out and say 'haha, I beat you to a pulp and threw you in here' or glare at them for the way the pedophiles looked her body up and down.

She scoffed under her breath. As if they'd ever even _attempt_ to touch her. Every single one of them _knew_ better than that. Every single one of them _knew_ that Clarissa Fairchild wasn't one to be reckoned with even if her red hair, petite frame, and kind green eyes said otherwise. She was like a wolf in sheeps clothing, a perfect candidate for that thing where people say 'anyone is capable of murder', even short, friendly girls that smile in your face and deliver you pies every morning from their bakery.

Though, Clary didn't do any of those things; she simply never had time to do so.

She thought about how her life would have been if she'd never met Jace, Valentine, or maybe even the Lightwoods as she and said guy, Jace, walked down the long corridors of King Valentine's dungeon, personally escorting him to his new, comfy home: a small, rock cell with electrical manacles that only reached the metal bed that he would be sleeping on for the rest of his life, or, if he's lucky, until he is given a death sentence. Everyone knew that death was better than rotting in a cell for the rest of your life in Idris. It was just that: better.

Jace, Clary not knowing, could feel her unease but never pressed the idea as to why she still felt like that one apple in an orange tree, like she was out of place doing what she did by his side. True, she was small and almost seemed frail, especially next to Jace, but she was a stubborn fighter that almost seemed cocky whenever she knocked the enemy out and onto their backs.

Jace, for one, thought that was one of her most greatest traits. He'd thought she looked like a goddess threatening the hell out of this one murder, saying how she was going to torture him until he confessed to going on a killing frenzy, his targets being six men and twelve women with her heel balanced right about the guy's throat.

What? The poster _said_ WANTED DEAD _or_ ALIVE. Clary simply took the 'dead' part seriously while Jace just sat back and watched. Yet, he still felt a little under-the-bus because he didn't really play a part in actually 'getting' the fiend to confess his murders.

But he still was proud of the little fiery red-head. Her glare was almost menacing and she knew exactly what she was doing the entire time.

At such an 'innocent' thought , Jace looked to his right and a tiny bit down to find a concentrating Clary, her now forest-like eyes never leaving the man in front of her. Jace saw how uneasy her gaze made him, it made him almost feel sorry for the murder. That is, if he wasn't a murder. The guy's shoulders were tense and Jace knew that he knew Clary was watching him.

The golden light of the many torches that were hanging on the walls was reflecting off of everything, including Jace and Clary. Clary always acknowledged Jace as her 'golden boy' for some reason.

It wasn't odd and Jace liked it till no end. Hell! He _loved_ it! Maybe it was how much it boosted his ego or maybe it was just the fact that it was coming from Clary herself. Whenever they accidently got split up during a bounty hunt, Jace knew that it was Clary calling him whenever he heard 'golden boy' being shouted at the top of someone's lungs.

As it seemed, they were both thinking the same thing as they walked(or more like 'took' or 'kept an eye on this guy so he doesn't try anything') the murder to his knew _'home'._ Yet, lastly, they thought about how much they cared for each other, how they'd die for one another, or maybe even how they'd give themselves up for the other. Jace _knew_ he'd take a bullet to the head for his partner and Clary knew it, too. Clary _knew_ she'd sacrifice _anything_ just so her partner could live and grow up more and have a family. And even if Clary didn't know he knew, Jace knew. He always would, and she always would know that he would do anything for her.

But it was oh so the saddest that neither knew that they were comically in love with each other. They just...couldn't be; those were the orders from the King himself.

 _I knew you two will become the greatest of friends. I knew it from the day Jace saved you're life, Ms. Fairchild. Yet, to maintain an obedience to the Clave so feelings will not interfere with your line of work, I ask you not to fall for the other. Die for each other, but do not fall for each other._ He'd said that to Clary...alone. She was never sure if he had told it to Jace, too, but she never asked. It hurt to much.

They spent every single day of their lives together. They cared deeply one another. How were they _not_ going to fall in love? Wasn't it inevitable for two souls that cared to much for each other too fall for the other? Calry sure as hell would never know. She just...wouldn't.

And neither would Jace.

 **~~ Three Days Later ~~**

"Tell me, Clarissa, how much fun was it to take down the most known serial killer that Idris had ever seen? I mean, he's been on the loose for, like, how many years?" Note that Clary and Jace had _both_ taken down that serial killer and dully state that it had only been this early morning they had done it. They both got a message from the King talking about how he had a suspicion that this certain murder had been in Alicante on this very fine day.

Jace and Clary were already in leather, lack gear, ready for anything. Yet, Clary always knew that Isabelle took _far_ to much interest in her line of work. She asked about it daily, emailed her about it daily, always asked how her day went after a hunt, and would _never_ shut up about it. Yet, it still made Clary smile. "Well, for you're second question, he's been on the loose for almost forty years," Isabelle shivered at that, "and he's killed more numbers of humans I've ever seen.

What the hell makes someone want to hurt or even take someone's life away like that?" It was a quizzical question that no one seemed to know the answer to in all of Idris.

"Well, I don't know, but you _still_ didn't answer my _first_ question. How was it? I mean, I know you got paid a lot of cash for it-" Clary cut her off, worried that someone in the bar might hear her. There was still underground pic-pockets and kidnappers roaming the streets that Jace nor Clary had caught yet, and the red-head doubted they'd go after her since they didn't know she was a skilled fighter. And, besides, Clary was off tonight.

No ass kicking for her for the next twelve hours.

So, she quietly hissed a scold at her raven-haired friend. "Don't say that! We're in public and I'm not really up for someone trying to put a gun up to my head and making me give them all my money." Isabelle made a 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded in understandment.

"Sorry. Anyway, you still didn't answer my question." The taller girl shifted in her seat, which was a surprisingly new and polished bar stool, and took a sip of her alcoholic drink. Whereas Clary chose a normal cup of soda, Isabelle decided that Gin worked just as fine for her, even if it did taste like something that humans shouldn't put in their bodies.

 _How did people even drink that stuff_ , Clary thought.

"Well...," Clary looked around herself as she spoke, noticing how polished this bar was. It was so clean she would have thought it would smell like cleaning materials instead of the occasional whiff of bear and alcohol. The table was clearly real wood-red wood to be exact. Anyone else would have thought it was a light shade of brown with a twinge of crimson, but Clary's artistic eye knew better. Just like she knew that the walls were hand designed and painted with light strokes of spirals and geometric shapes from coherent triangles to incoherent thingys that looked like a triangle and a square colliding together at odd angles and ends. People were shuffling about everywhere; waitresses were serving whatever their customers ordered, people were all about dancing, some talking, some kissing, some just having a good time. The floors they stood on were shiny and Clary could almost see her face in them even if they were black.

"I have to be honest here, don't I," Clary asked as she eyed Isabelle with a smile. "Of course you do, and if you aren't, I'll make you wear heels more than you have to." Clary knew her friend was serious and cursed under here breath.

 _No less than eight inches._

Clarissa shivered. She'd fall on her face more than she walked if so. "I have to say it was fun. The guy put up a fight, though. It took me _and_ Jace to catch up with him after he ran," Clary made a 'phew' sound and finished with, "guy must have run track or something in his teen years." There was a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth, Isabelle's included. "Thank God you didn't convince me to wear heels that day." The statement made Isabelle snort a laugh. "Yeah, right. You know you love being taller than a midget."

Clary fake gasped and put a hand to her heart in mock hurt with a pained expression, clearly all fake. "Now my best friend declares how short I am. First Jace now," she made a gesture to Isabelle with her hand, " _you_!"

Both girls were in a fit of laughter, Isabelle clutching to the bar. If only Clary knew how funny she looked when she made a sarcastic joke. Her eyes grew wide like a never ending valley of bright-green grass and her pinkish-paleish lips instantly puckered, even when she talked her heart out. Isabelle suddenly jolted upright, making Clary do just the same. Both of their eyes were huge, one an ebony color and the other emeralds.

"What," Clary exclaimed, hastily looking around her, instantly alert, her bounty hunting skills immediately coming to the surface. Isabelle saw the paranoid expression on the shorter girls face and clamed herself. "Nothing, nothing. Now stop going all hunter-girl on me. You looked like you're ready for anything." Clary breathed, saying, "That's what I'm trained for, actually. To go all 'hunter-girl' on people."

Isabelle snorted again, something she only did around Clary, or occasionally, her brothers, Alec and Max, or maybe even Jace . " _Well,_ Ms. _Hunter,_ you said 'first Jace and then me'. It just made me think about him...," Clary rolled her eyes. Does this girl have a crush on him or something?

" _Him_...and _you._ " Once that came out of Isabelle's mouth and rolled off her tongue, Clary almost choked on her drink. "What do you mean 'me and _him_ '", she asked.

"You make it sound like we're together or something." _Although I wish we could be,_ Clary thought in the privacy of her own head. "Huh? What do you mean? You _obviously_ like him," Izzy said with a smirk as she sipped her drink once more, slightly irritating Clary. Clary shrugged.

"You know we can't be together, Izzy...thinking about how we can never actually be together makes it worse and it's not like he likes me back." Clary fiddled with her fingers as they sat atop the perfectly shiny bar table and outlined the rim of her soda with her fingertips two or three times.

Clary had told Isabelle and Maia, her other friend even if they weren't as close to each other as she and Izzy, both how she felt about Jace, knowing neither would spill her beans. Isabelle saw the sad expression on her best friend's face. How could she make this conversation go from a sarcastic and witty joke to a grim reminder to Clary that she could never be with the one she loved? Izzy mentally slapped herself. How could she be such a inconsiderate friend? As if to reading Isabelle's mind, Clary said, "Don't feel bad. It isn't your fault."

"But I shouldn't have brung it up. I'm sorry, Clary," she leaned over in her seat and hugged Clary by her side, slightly bending down. She was still taller than her in her seat. "After all, you two can always either run away together, end up like Romeo and Juliet, or just hide you're love."

Clary chuckled. "I hope the Romeo and Juliet thing was a joke. You do know they ended up dead in the end...right?"

Isabelle looked shocked and looked Clary in the eye, slightly lifting her head off of her shoulder. 'Are you serious. I thought they got together in the end?" Clarissa smiled. "You never did pass that Shakespeare class in high school even if it was just a year ago." Isabelle gave her friend an all knowing look and they both went back to hugging each other like they always did almost everyday.

 _If only we could hide our love,_ Clary thought, _if only..._

 **A/N: Did I just name the first chapter of this** ** _Prologue_** **? Yes, yes I did! Did you like this? Was it to short? Should I try harder? TELL ME, friends! TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Pasts

**A/N: _I got some reviews, which I wasn't really expecting. I got some guest reviews and one of them suggested a few things. I'm going to answer you kindly, knowing you didn't mean any harm, especially since you had some constructive criticism to offer. I appreciate that, also._**

 ** _I answered you at the end of this if you want to just skip down there. (What I say after that is somewhat important.)_**

 **~o~O~o~**

 ** _Truly Crimson Red - Chapter Two: Don't Hate Yourself_**

 **~o~O~o**

"And, yet, our hunt prevails. Tell me, Clariassa, how do we do such gruesome things to people and not feel _any_ remorse?"

Clary rolled her eyes at the golden blonde walking next to her. Why must he use her full, legal name whenever he's _trying_ to be funny? Hence the fact he _tries_ and most likely fails, Clary says all the time, just to irritate Jace even if he does make some snarky remark that is, in fact, hilarious. He jokes about anything and everything to either lighten the mood or just make her laugh. Clary appreciated that fact deeply and always, mentally or sometimes verbally, thanked Jace for being a good friend.

"I don't know, Jace. I'm just surprised you're air head couldn't figure the question out itself. Now, what flavor was it? Watermelon or...cherry, I think?" Jace smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, all the while still looking straight ahead and following the tip of the castle where a cone shape was standing out in the distance even if he and Clary knew this forest like the back of their hands.

"I've rubbed off on you, Fray. You're actually gaining a sense of humor."

It was Clary's turn to smirk, and so she did. "And, for your information, the flavor will always be blueberry." Clary bit her lip, trying to sniffle a laugh.

They weren't supposed to be joking around with each other while they were taking yet another convict to King Valentine. This was _so_ unprofessional of them. The woman groaned behind them, the chains rattling while she rolled his eyes at the two best friends. She chuckled. "I don't see how in hell you two are supposed to be the best bounty hunters Idris has," with that, she scoffed. An inevitable smirk arose to Jace's lips yet again, gesturing for Clary to pull the chains she was holding.

She did and the female convict gasped at the sharp pain that went through her wrists as she spurted out a vigorously colorful amount of profanities.

The three of them were set up in triangle-like formation; the woman in the front, Clary on the left, and Jace on the right. "We caught _you_ , didn't we?" Jace said that remark with quite a hint of pride. "I mean, sure, you didn't really put up a fight and it was really easy to find you, but, come on, give us some credit." The female looked back at Jace with a frown, pushing the blonde hair out of her eyes as she did so.

Jace wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a teasing grin. She groaned again and looked ahead, muttering something about why the cute guys had to be pain in the assess. Clary agreed but still couldn't figure out why people threw their lives away because they wanted to commit a crime. The woman in front of her was named Serena or something. _Cute name_ , Clary thought, s _he could have gotten anything she wanted in the world with the way she looked. I mean, she could have easily seduced some rich guy into marrying her. Maybe even really have fallen in love. She looks like some type of super model out of a magazine._

Clary shook her head and huffed a little out of her nose.

"What's up with you, Fray?" Jace looked at Clary's head of red, wild curls and felt an urge to stop them in the forest completely and run his fingers through it, hoping to feel that same soft texture he did when he found her on the side of that old building. Her hair was soft when Jace absentmindly touched her cheek with his hand and felt a loose strand of her hair twirl it's spirally self in between his fingertips.

She was still beautiful, Jace knew, even if she did just look like she just came out of some type of warfare. He had immediately picked her up carefully and taken her to the castle. For some odd reason, Jace just knew that's where he needed to take her. Her feet and legs were scratched and blistered. Clary's face was dusty and she smelled like smoke. Her clothes only consisted of a white cardigan that had a few holes and scorch marks in it, a black tank top with dirt and grim on it, and a loose, green skirt.

Now, Jace and Clary being friends, he'd figured out green was her favorite color.

Clary shrugged. "Nothing. Just...thinking." Truthfully, while Jace had asked her his question, she was thinking about how he addressed her last name as 'Fray' and not 'Fairchild' like everyone else did and about how intensely his golden-like eyes pierced into her soul. She felt oddly naked around him sometimes.

Jace raised an eyebrow and Clary secretly envied him. _Why can't I do that and he can?_ "Thinking? About what?" Jace didn't know and Clary half knew. Really, she was thinking about a little of everything. About her, about her mother, about her life choices, her friends, Simon, Isabelle, Jace himself, Alec, Magnus, Maia. _So much I can thank of in a few short minutes..._

Clarissa bargained herself to put on a fake smile for Jace.

"Nothing important, really." She wasn't going to risk him worrying about her for longer than he does occasionally. He still always asks her about the 'incident' where he had found her unconscious and half dead on the side of an _abandoned_ building. She'd instinctively told everyone that she wasn't raped, that she wasn't tortured and left to die, nor was she from another planet. Simon had asked that question with a type of seriousness that made Clary believe that he should have been strapped to a psychiatric hospital bed instead of asking if she was alright.

In the end, Clary realized that that was just the way Simon was. And, truth be told, Clary didn't even remember what had happened. She still doesn't know the entire story till this day even though bits and pieces have been flowing through her brain.

 _The smoke...and fire. Screaming. Oh God, so much screaming and running._

She shook her head and willed herself to only look at the forest around her. Did that bird just tear a caterpillar in half? _You know what,_ Clary was thinking, _I'll stick to thinking about cotton candy and merry-go-rounds...and maybe a candy apple with lots of caramel on top to go along with it._

 **~o~O~o~**

"Come... _on_!"

Isabelle was almost fed up with her best friend - _both_ of her best friends. "Are you not going to help me get her off the couch?" Magnus looked at Izzy with amusement. "Of course not, dear. Clary, here, chooses to not get up this morning. No, wait, it isn't morning. Its five-forty-eight. My _bad_."

Magnus shot the tall, model-like girl his most charming smile, Isabelle not thinking it was charming at all. Clary softly groaned. " _Fine_...I'll get up. But only because Magnus is being so kind as to stand up for me and not give into your murderous glares, Izzy." Clary said, sniffling a laugh under her covers. Isabelle sighed with relief and fell back on the couch.

"Good. I promise to get coffee to cheer you up tomorrow so you'll be more cooperative _next_ time." Clary would have raised an eyebrow if she could. " _Next_ time," she asked, bewildered. Isabelle laughed. "Just go get dressed. I don't want to be late for the party. Plus, that cute guy I was talking about over the phone today is throwing it. I wanna see if I still have the Izzy-touch."

Clary and Magnus shared a look before Izzy shooed her off and ripped the very fluffy covers off Clary's body.

She already missed the warmth even if she was sporting sweat pants and her old, bleached T-shirt that started to fade after she washed it a few times. Simon had given her this shirt after it shrunk in the dryer, and everyone that saw her wearing it knew it because it said, literally, _I'm Not Lazy, I Just Enjoy Not Doing Anything._

If someone had added _'I Just Like Playing Video Games Most Of My Life'_ instead of its original ending, Clary would have been positive Simon would have brought himself another one after he gave Clary this one.

 **~o~O~o~**

Clary rampaged through her closet, finding absolutely nothing suitable for any party except a birthday party. Clothes were everywhere and her room looked like Izzy's, she thought. "Clary, you ready!" Isabelle picked her head through the closed room door and looked around until she found Clary looking through a chest that sat right in front of her bed. "Really? All you have on is tights and the most typical bra that _doesn't_ come out of a _Victoria Secret_ collection."

Clary looked up and saw a displeased Izzy towering over with her platform heels. Clary sighed and threw some type of cloth over the bed. "I have nothing to where. Its official. I'm a loner." Clary threw herself onto the bed and put an arm over her eyes dramatically. "What happened to that one black dress I bought you for these types of situations, Clarissa?"

 _Dammit,_ Clary thought, _not the full name._ Anything _but the full name._

She shrugged.

Isabelle huffed and went into the closet, saying, "I don't know why you beat yourself up about the way you look. You're not fat at all and you're actually more toned than I am. How much do you have to work out a day? Or...train? Whatever you do." Clary jolted upright.

Had Izzy been looking at her this entire time? Was she really not giving herself enough credit? Its only typical for someone that has to hunt, then fight, trained killers almost everyday to have a few muscles. Clary walked over to the mirror. She still looked frail and petite. She looked even smaller with baggy clothes on that did nothing for her curves.

Clary tried to raise an eyebrow down at herself but ended up raising both. She heard laughter from behind her and looked in the mirror to see Isabelle grinning in her face. "Here," she threw Clary the dress, "get ready. You either weren't looking hard enough or you didn't feel like looking because it was hanging up in plain sight." The raven-haired girl started to leave the room but stopped, saying, "And I'm doing your makeup. No if, ands, or buts."

Before Clary could protest, the door was closed and she was looking down at the dress in her hands. _Please let this go well..._

 **~o~O~o~**

 **A/N: Guest Answer:** _Thank you! I appreciate you immensely. You took the time out to suggest the flaws that might be in this story. I know I was being cheesy. I actually had to be, I believe, because I needed to get it out of the way that they loved each other because it wasn't really in the summary that they did like(or love) one another. Thank you, still, though! Also, the thing with the chapter names, I know what you mean. I've come across stories with ridiculous chapter name titles._

 _ **Anyway, since I have answered that review, you know in this chapter where Jace is all like wanting to comfort Clary or whatever, that was a glimpse into Clariassa Fairchld's life and what happened to her, which was a year and a half ago. I tried(and I believe I succeeded) in making this story flow. How was it, in your guys opinions? Anywho...**_

 ** _Till Next Time, Your Author,_**

 _ **Veevee.**_

 **~o~O~o~**


	3. Chapter 3: Run for You're Life, Child

**A/N: IMPORTANT! For sneak peeks of future chapters, follow me on Quotev. I'll post my username on my profile with the link as well.**

 _ **Truly Crimson Red: Awkwardness, Guilt, and Apologies**_

Truth be told, Clary didn't like going out at night. Isabelle was the one that dragged her out of her little cubby of a home . Although, Clary didn't _think_ it could be classified into the cubby section of homes. Besides that point, Clary guessed it was the paranoia that came with the darkness of the night. No, she wasn't afraid of the dark, it just always made her look over her shoulder or stare at someone for a long period of time until they became uncomfortable and look away, asking herself the whole while if that was the next mass murder or rapist smiling at her from the other side of the building. _Yeah, definitely just the paranoia. There was absolutely_ nothing _to worry about._ Clary scoffed under her breath at the thought. _As if!_

As Izzy, Clary, and Magnus turned another corner to the right, Clary slightly stumbled over a cracked piece of pavement. Clary realized that she had had enough. That had been the third time she'd tripped, the other two times her tripping on thin air. "The dress was enough, Izzy, but this _-these,"_ she was gestured to the red velvet platform pumps that she was initially forced to wear by Isabelle wildly, "are-are just ridiculous!" The other two friends instinctively turned around and looked down at the shoes in unison. "I believe, since you're practically a midget, that _those_ do you justice." Isabelle was snickering, but soon saw the red-head's glare and swatted Magnus in the shoulder with a fake disapproving look. Clary stared between the two and frowned. "I don't see how you're going to deal with him being you're brother-in-law, Iz. How can you trust a guy who wears _that_ much eyeliner?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "How do you trust someone whose sense of humor is like a dying flame? And who says I'm ever going to be her brother-in-law?" Clary made a slack-pouted face. "Shut up. I _am_ funny. And everyone know you and Alec like each other. Look at you. You're literally blushing behind all that makeup you're wearing." Magnus's face was a bright shade of crimson and a darker version of pink mixed together. Clary smirked and started to walk with mock pride, her head held up high. Isabelle and Magnus caught up with her quickly. Izzy decided to spark up the conversation a few minutes later, breaking the not-so awkward silence. "Really, you weren't supposed to wear panties either but since you're such a good girl, you've deprived the idea completely." Clary was shocked. "What," she asked, her voice almost some type of mixture of astonishment and mortification.

Izzy shrugged like it was nothing, picking up her pace. "At least you can't see you're panties line."

Clary had stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to say something snarky back, like Jace would have, but she was completely out of ideas. She instead glared as she caught up with her two friends(if they could be classified under the _'friends'_ list), and they all turned a corner. She heard Magnus snicker and, once again, thought about how it'd feel if she smacked him upside his head. Yet, she was knocked from her thoughts of revenge as muffled music started feeling her ears. It sounded like crackling fire, and, for some reason, Clarissa's heart beat picked up. She felt the soft _thuds_ ringing in her cold pink ears. She looked up and realized that they were standing in front of a building. It reminded her of...something. But she couldn't pick her finger on it. Clary squinted her eyes, becoming slightly dizzy, but didn't wobble on her feet. A small scene played in the back of her head:

 _"Run," she whispered._ Run, you can do it! Run, and you'll see the next day! Run for you're life, Clarissa, run! _Clary could feel the leaves and branches under her feet breaking under her weight. She could almost feel the demon's breath on the back of her neck. She could_ feel _the heartache in her chest. It heart; it hurt_ so _much. But she wasn't about to go back on her mother's words-he_ r last _words._ Run, Clary, run! _And so she did run-she ran helplessly, aimlessly out of the woods, adrenalin coursing through her veins. The ache of her legs was no match for the blood rush, the reminder that she could most likely be last of her family, the fact she left her mother...the fact that it was her fault she'd died._

Clary stood there, unconsciously, staring at the building.

She gulped. _Why...why this building? What happened..._ here _?_ "Ahem! Earth to Clary! Clarissa Fairchild, " Izzy called out for the upmost hundredth time, looking at Clary with a look of annoyance, worry, and fright. "What the shits wrong with you? Are you getting whiplash or something?" She waved her hands in Clary's face from side to side with side eyes. Clarissa came back to her sense and glared at the swinging hand in front of her. "Stop! I'm fine! Do you even know what whiplash is?" Clarissa started walking up the steps to the building. She took it all in at once. _Must be some type of penthouse-thing. No way is_ this _one house._

"Isn't that what's Google is for," Iz asked, walking up next to Clary, about to knock on the door when it jolted open itself, revealing Magnus. "Finally! You're here! What took you so long?" Clary was completely confused. "Wh-how-when," she stuttered, attempting to raise an eyebrow, raising both instead. "He already walked in while you were getting whiplash," Isabelle answered, flatly. Clary side glared and walk in under Magus's arm the was holding the door. She looked around herself, amazing at the magnificence around her. Who's house was this? No, Clary was wrong, it wasn't a penthouse-it was an actual building that stood right in the middle of the city.

From the silver chandelier to the black, leather sofas, Clary's breath was taken. The exquisite design of ever nick and cranny was unbelievable. _Is this...artist heaven?_ "Hey! You guys finally made it!" _If this was Artist Heaven, I wouldn't have been interrupted,_ Clary thought, turning around to find a somewhat bleached blonde standing in front of her. Isabelle was already next to her, whispering, "That's the guy I was talking to you about." Clary looked at her best friend, saying, "Really? I was picturing someone that oddly looked like some type of nerd." Izzy smirked at Clary as the guy walked in front of them both, offering them both a red, plastic cup. Clary took it, but didn't dare take a sip out of it, whereas, Isabelle did and smiled in the process. What if he tried to drug the two?

"Hey. Yeah, we made it. Clary, here, got whiplash or something." Clary got tired of glaring, so, she sighed. "For the millionth time, I didn't get whiplash." The guy laughed. Isabelle smiled. "Clary, Sebastian. Sebastian, Clary." They both said hey to each other, Clary gave him a smile. "Iz told me a lot about you. You're her best friend, right?" Clary couldn't help the small blush that crept up to her cheeks. Isabelle has been telling people about her short, red-headed friend who couldn't do anything but cook, clean, be creative, and beat the shit out of people? _Is this what it feels like to be famous?_

 **A/N: I feel bad...because I think this is short.:/ Anyway, to say, you got another glimpse into Clary's past. Why did she black out like that? How'd she end up killing her mother? Why doesn't she like the damned fiery flames!XD I laugh now. Anywho, quick question, do I act like a completely different person when I do authors notes than in my writing?**

 **P.S. This chapter was mainly to introduce Sebastian and creep into Clarissa Fairchild's past. I'm also eating cold chicken at the moment with my baby brother.**

 **You're Fabulous Writer,**

 **SaySay**


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Win?

**A/N: Here's an update. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Truly Crimson_ Red _\- Chapter Four: Can You Win?_**

" _No!_ " Clay didn't understand. How could he do that? How did this man do this? Was he some type of magical being who won games just with the wave of his hand? She could have _sworn_ she was going to win that time! She had to! Maybe this board-or shot glass-was cursed by a blonde so red-heads could never win? No, no...that's stupid. Maybe...maybe...he was just better at it. Clary sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine. You win. Again." Sebastian smirked with delight then chuckled. "You get worked up about losing all the time?" Clary shrugged, saying, "I guess it's the hair. I act on every single strand of it until I'm a hot-head and I hate everyone around me." She shrugged again.

Sebastian smiled and took a small curly lock of her hair in between his right index and middle fingers, looping it around continuously until he saw the faint tint of a blush creep on Clary's face and let it fall right back into place, _boing-ing_ with all it's strange glory and fiery attitude. He decided he'd liked her hair. "You know, I'm way better at this than you'll probably ever be," he gloated, smirking that pearly white smirk. " _Wow_! And I thought you were just trying to _cheer me up_ about my _horrible aim_!"

Sebastian, once again, chuckled-but this time, it was louder, almost like an angelic laugh. Yet, every part of him reminded her of Jace. She compared him to Jace each time he did something, she compared him to Jace each time he smiled, she compared him to Jace whenever he made a joke, she compared him to Jace _even when he laughed_. For some reason, she wished Jace _had_ been here. Where had Isabelle went in the first place, anyway; leaving _Clary_ alone with the person that _she_ was supposed to 'experiment' on?

She sighed, looking at the two shot glasses that were once filled with _Crown Royal Black_ before Sebastian gulped his down and started flicking pennies inside of it, causing a slight drinking game to pursue it's way between the bleach-y blonde and the red-head. Clary didn't do so well. The quarter, penny, _and_ dimes always fell on the floor when she tried doing what Sebastian did. It almost made her scream how she couldn't do what other people could. _I thought you could do anything if you put your mind to it?_ _Well, I'm putting my mind to it!,_ she had been thinking the entire time they were playing, yet, she still lost.

While she gazed into her still filled glass, she started think of how she thought brown alcohol tasted better than the clear kind. Not by it's color, but how it was made. Somehow, whenever she drunk clear alcohol, she wanted to suffocate. Clary wasn't one to drink, anyway, so her taste in beverages might not be as good as someone else's; it was all just a thought that came quickly and left just as fast.

"Hey, you alright, Clary," Sebastian asked, as if he really cared about her even if he had just met her. Clary smiled back, liking the way he actually pretended to care-or maybe he really did. She might never know. "Yeah...yeah...," she replied back, outlining the rim on her shot glass, trailing off. She opened her mouth then closed it, swinging her head to the right to look at Sebastian. "Do you know where Isabelle went? I'm worried about her."

Clary knew she was making herself seem more overwrought than she really was, but she didn't care. She really _was_ worried, though.

"Good question...," Sebastian said, looking around the room, trying to eye tall, pale olive skin, and raven hair. Clary followed suit, getting more anxious by the second. Where was her best friend in the mix of all these partygoers? Izzy sure as hell wasn't hard to miss, towering over everyone in the room, especially with her black toe pint heels on. That's when she was spotted, when Clary was about to get out of her seat, pull her jacket on, and go start a one-woman search party. Isabelle's back was facing them, her body leaned against the door frame.

Meanwhile, Magnus was sparkling on the dance floor, not giving a shit about the world around himself, getting lost in the sway of the music. _I wonder what he would have looked like if this was the eighties of nineties,_ Clarissa thought. She pictured snow white polyester, black, shiny, leather go-go boots, and an afro. She shivered as she got up and walked over to Izzy, giving Sebastian a smile and 'I'' be right back.'

"I've been looking all over for you, I-," Clary started, getting cut off once she saw Simon, Jace, and Alec standing in the doorway. "Well, well, well! Clarissa Fairchild does have a life!" Alec said, laughing. Isabelle jumped a little once she realized the freckled girl was standing behind her. "Clary! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Clarissa gave her a 'really?' expression and shook her head. "Well, Alec, if it wasn't for your sister, I'd be curled up on my couch watching Netflix, sipping decaf coffee while enjoying the latest season of _Criminal Minds_ , but, no, I just _had_ to attend be Iz would be in a fit of hysterics if I hadn't come. So, no, I do not have a life, thank you very, very oh so much, dear Lightwood."

Alec smiled. "You've gotten cockier." He nudged Jace, saying, "Don't tell me you've rubbed off on her, Jace?" Jace chuckled and shrugged, replying, "Seems so. My hard work has paid finally off." Clary and Isabelle shared a look, Simon rolling his eyes and walking up the last two steps, putting his arm around Clary's shoulders. "If you hadn't noticed, she's just the same...but more badass." Clary smiled cheekily with mock arrogance.

"Ayway," Clary started, still smiling, crossing her arms over her chess and standing up a little bit straighter, "why are you standing out in the cold? It's, like, fifty-two degrees outside."

Jace scoffed, saying, "My dear sister, Isabelle, thinks it would be a seemingly bad idea for us to enter such, and I quote, 'amazing ground which only people worthy enough may step up onto'," Jace stated, doing air quotes with his oh-so wonderful hands, Clary noted, wishing she could have those hands touching her every curve(even if she didn't think she have that many). "What! I did _not_ say that!" Isabelle looked furious, an angry expression plastered over her china doll-like face.

Jace smirked. "Yes, yes, you did." He finished by shuffling his way between Clary, Simon, who had moved his arms minutes ago, and Isabelle. "This is nice," everyone heard him say before he turned around, a smile spread across his face. "Are you joining me or are you going to stand outside and get frostbite?" Everyone groaned and sauntered through the door, Clary secretly smiling deep within her brain, euphoria really, actually coursing through her brain as she walked ahead of the group, immediately getting ready to hand out with her best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been so excited about getting chapters up I've completely refrained from actually making them _long_. Sorry, guys. Forgive me? **

**IMPORTANT: If anyone out there think I made Clary look like she was some type of Jace fangirl at the end, I didn't. She's simply excited to hang out with her best friend, which she, duly noted, missed.**


	5. Authoress Note: An Apology

**A/N:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm pretty sure you all just so, so, so hate me right now. I'm sincerely sorry for not updating. Life is hectic at the moment. I started writing this story out of the blue with no catching plot, no real character development(though everyone's character is already developed in TMI), and no common goal.**

 **Yet, thank The Lord, I've figured out where this story is going, also actually thinking abut giving it a second book.**

 **Also, my computer monitor broke, and, when my mama got a laptop, she said it was strictly for work. She doesn't even do anything on it but work. So, in turn, I'm left without a computer to work on. I'm writing this on her laptop at the moment...and I'm not supposed to be. Yeah, I'm breaking the rules for you guys-that shows how much I love you wonderful readers!**

 **Anyway, I'll try making it to the library everyday after school for you guys. Though, I'm only eleven-years-old and my mama has a busy schedule. I'm so, so, so, so sorry, guys.**

 **But, to cheer everyone up-even if none of you were sad-I have two story ideas stuck in my head, numerous one-shot ideas written all over my bed room mirror in neon dry erase markers, and a forever dedicated heart to you guys. So, I'm still here, still alive, and I'm still rockin' and writtin'**

 **Sincerley,**

 **Veevee**

 **P.S. One story idea is based upon Lindsey Stirling's violinists song _Shatter Me_ , and the other is just a random idea that popped into me head. Also, go check out Lindsey Stirling if you haven't already. Lastly, I already have some of a one-shot written up already. It's a smut one-shot, Clace. It's Incubus!Jace x Human!Clary. So, now, YOU ALL GET TO CHECK OUT ME WONDEROUS SMUT ABILITIES!xD**


End file.
